Of Graduation & Marriage
by Cadence's Way
Summary: A little ficlet surrounding the Slytherin males and their upcoming nuptials. In which, Warrington is a prick, Marcus is angry, and Tarquin is Tarquin.


_JKR owns all and I don't._

Of Graduation and Marriage

"A Puff…a fucking Puff! I cannot believe this! Is she crazy?"

"Oy, Ackers, shut it!" Marcus managed to growl out from beneath his green, silk comforter.

"What's got you all riled up this early in the morning," Terrence yawned lazily. He fluttered his large turquoise eyes and absent-mindedly scratched his bare chest.

"Sounds like Ackers got his letter," Pucey chuckled, sauntering in behind the enraged 7th year Slytherin. He bypassed the couch and sat down next to Terrence on his bed.

"A fucking Hufflepuff! I knew we were hard up for money, but seriously, does my Mother have no respect for our family lineage?" Ackers cried, waiving a piece of parchment angrily. "A Ravenclaw I can deal with, but a Puff!"

"What's wrong with Puffs?" Tarquin drawled from his perch on the black leather sofa. "I happen to particularly fancy them…sweet, biddable, usually all together innocent in the sack. Sounds like fun to me…"

"A Friday nights fuck with a giggly Puff may be fun Bole, but I think any kind of permanent arrangement with one reeks of sickening amounts of sweetness," Adrian answered tartly, his amber eyes twinkling with mischief. "Tell me, Edward, which silly, little Badger did your dear Mother select?"

Ackers glared daggers at Pucey as he managed to grit out, "Sally Stinson."

"Of Stinson and Stinson's Grocers?" Tarquin inquired.

"Fancy that, Ackers can become a merchant! I can just see you waiting on all those filthy mudbloods at the butcher's counter," Warrington chimed in, as he inspected the polishing job on his gleaming leather shoes.

Wrenching his wand from his robes, Ackers roared, "You bloody bastard!"

"ENOUGH!" Marcus bellowed, finally emerging from the warmth of his bed. "Cassius, stop being such a snob. Ackers, calm yourself, for Salazar's sake! With Stinson's dowry, you'll probably never have to work a day in your life…plus, just think of her inheritance."

"Still reeks of trade," Cassius quipped.

"Warrington," Marcus warned, his swirling emerald eyes flashing dangerously at the younger man.

Cassius merely shrugged in response. He could really care less about Ackers or his situation. _His_ Father hadn't pissed away the family fortune. In fact, the Warrington's were one of the richest families in England. There was no chance _he_ would have to marry beneath his station.

Noting the murderous expression still remaining on Ackers face, Tarquin attempted to diffuse the situation. "Any of you lot get your letters yet?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm to marry my second cousin twice removed or some such shite," Terrence answered. "She's got two more years at Beauxbatons, so I've a bit of time for fun," he laughed gaily. Brushing his pale blonde hair out of his eyes, he glanced at his best mate. "You heard anything?" he whispered to Adrian, his voice tainted with worry.

"No, but I'm sure my Father will inform me of my duty any day now. Graduation is almost upon us." Adrian brushed his hand tenderly against Ter's. Looking deep into the other man's fathomless blue eyes, he added in a determined tone, "It won't matter anyway. Once I get an heir on the witch, I won't have to bother with her. She'll learn to deal."

The others pretended not to notice the silent meaning behind the two Slytherin's quiet conversation.

"I heard Evans is offering for Monty's sister," Hammond announced from behind his closed bed curtains.

"Fat lot of good that will do him. I've already contracted Felicity to Ellis Rosier," Montague snorted.

"Now there's a good catch," Tarquin remarked.

"My thoughts exactly…brings our two businesses perfectly in-line," Alexander replied proudly. "I'll have the family fortune re-built in no time."

"And your own bride-to-be?"

Montague glanced up wearily, noting the sudden tenseness in the room. "It was decided at birth Marcus…it's not like I can do anything about it."

Marcus had gone rigid, his large hands balled into fists. Ackers glanced curiously from one man to the other. "What's this about?"

Straightening his immaculate robes, Cassius answered, "Alex is to marry Davenport after we graduate next June."

"But, Rebecca is your girlfriend, Marcus!" Ackers replied in astonishment.

The dark haired man brushed passed the other Slytherins, heading towards the bathroom, his temper threatening to boil over.

"Which is something we will need to discuss soon, Marcus..."

Flint ignored Montague, slamming the door of the loo so hard it rattled precariously in its frame.

"Nice, Monty. Real tasteful," Adrian admonished, his fingers still lightly caressing Ter's.

"It's not my fault, he's gone and fallen in love. I told him I was to marry her before they even got involved. Hell, he should be happy I didn't forbid it then."

"I would have," Cassius added dryly.

"Yes, we know what a frigid, cold bastard you are, Warrington."

"Suit yourself Pucey. So I don't care for a wife that has shagged half of Hogwarts."

"Is that why Elladora looks so miserable? While you dittle most of our House and a few of the Claws, you make sure she remains pure?" Adrian asked pointedly. He loathed the way Cassius treated his intended. To further complicate matters, Elladora was his cousin…his favorite cousin, but he couldn't do a damn thing about her betrothal. His Father, Aurelius, as Elladora's guardian, had final say and had never paid any heed to his son and heir. Adrian hated to think of her marrying such a heartless bastard.

"She'll be well provided for."

"Sod off, Warrington. Everyone knows you're a self-righteous prick who is only going to make her wretched." Sometimes, Adrian really detested the archaic Pureblood code that dictated his life. "Come on Ter, get dressed. I need some breakfast. Hammond, you coming?"

"No, but bring me back something," came his muffled reply.

"What's with him?" Ackers asked.

"His rounds ran late last night. Spinnett skived off, so he had to do them himself," Tarquin supplied. "Of course, little does he know it was my bed Spinnett had skived off to," he whispered conspiratorially.

"And I'm guessing Derrick was there as well?"

"Where else would he be?" Tarquin laughed. "Have you seen Spinnett's tits? The girl has the most amazing rack."

"And she's a disgusting Gryff. Really, I don't understand how you can sully yourself with the likes of her," Cassius drawled.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind a quick shag with Johnson," Montague mused. "She looks like she'd be a hellcat."

Cassius merely shook his head. "I wouldn't touch anything that has been to bed with a Weasel Twin."

"We can't be all be as moral as you," Tarquin added cheekily.

"Oy, you never said which bird you got stuck with," Ackers pointed out.

Tarquin merely grinned impishly. "Don't have to. My Father's dead and my Mother's a drunk. I already have my fortune."

"Lucky sod."


End file.
